Wares and Goods in Middle-Earth
The proposed Prices,often differing exceedingly from those given in the Game-books, are based on real-world prices in medieval England and to some degree early medieval and late roman europe. This assumption is based on the hypothesis that Middle-Earth's Currency or Money-system is based on the real world currency of medieval and late roman Britain: *Fourpenny (Silver) and similar coins (Kreuzer, Groten, Witten, Stüber etc.) = 4 pence (ca 64 cp)) *1 Denarius (Silver) = 1 penny (Silver) = 4 farthings or Sestertii (Bronze/Brass) (ca 16 cp) *1 Sestertius = 4 Asses (Bronze/Copper) (ca 4 cp) *1 As = 4 Quadrans ( Copper "Quarters") (ca 1 cp) other medieval currencies: *carolingian pound (silver) = 240 Denarii or Pence (ca 64 cp) *1 pound = 20 shillings (ca 4000 cp) *1 mark = 13s 4d (ca 2500 cp) *1 Ducat = nine shillings and four pence (ca 260 cp) *1 crown = 5 shillings (ca 1000 cp) *1 shilling = 12 pence (ca 200 cp) *1 Heller (copper coin) = 2 Pence (ca 32 cp) Barter-trade: Within many cultures the basic currency were not regular coins but real assets such as a Slave, a Cow, a Horse or a Knife.In early medieval Ireland the basic units were seoit and Cumal: *1 sét = 1 iron Dagger or a half Cow (ca. 130 cp) *6 sét = 1 Cumal (Slave-girl) (ca. 800 cp) *1 Cumal = 3-6 Cows = 3 ounces Silver = 7 years of Work done by a strong Woman = 6-8 Seoit = the seventh part of the wergild to pay for a Freeman Metal values: Of course metal values varied extremely throughout the ages and between regions.The following values are a theoretical standard used for calculating metal prices in late Arnor: *1 ounce Mithril = 300 oz gold (120.000 cp) *Galnin = ca. 1.5 oz Gold (600 cp) *1 ounce gold = ca.8 oz silver (400 cp) *1 ounce silver = ca.0.125 oz gold = ca. 50 oz brass (8 cp) *1 ounce brass = ca. 2 oz copper = ca. 0.02 oz silver (8 cp) *1 ounce bronze = ca.25 oz brass = 12.5 oz copper (50 cp) *1 ounce copper = ca. 0,5 oz brass = 2 oz tin (ca 4 cp) *1 ounce tin = ca. 0.5 oz copper = (ca 2 cp) *1 ounce Pewter = *1 ounce zinc = 2.5 oz tin = 10 oz lead (ca 5 cp) *1 ounce lead = 0.1 oz zinc (ca. 0.5 cp) *Mithgîn = Food Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price light meal 1 cp normal meal 2 cp excellent meal (12 cp) hard tack /Sea bread, 1 week, 2,5 lbs (50 cp) Waybread, 1 month, 5 lbs (200 cp) cider, 1 pint, 3cp berryjuice, 1 pint 2 cp Ale, 1 pint 6 cp Brandy, 1 pint 1 cp Mead, 1 pint 2 cp Milk, 1 pint 2 cp Wine, 1 pint 12 cp Tongkûn, 1 Barrel (up to 1000 cp) Egg, chicken 1 cp grain, 100 l 200 cp according to need and quality (but up to 25 DD (!) In times of extreme need and bad harvests) provisions, 1 week, 8lbs 32 cp provisions for the road, 1 week, 14 lbs 64 cp : Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price Simple quarter, one night 2 cp Good quarter, one night 4 cp- Exclusive quarter, one night 16 cp Animals Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated price Pony 3 sp 3 sp 46 cp = 3 sp (Hobbit Ponies seem to have been quite cheap in Breeland) mule 3 sp 50 cp donkey 32 sp Horse, light 200 cp Horse, medium 400 cp Horse, heavy 500 cp War horse, light 1200 cpp War horse, great 10.000 cp Camel 160 cp Light oliphaunt 2240 sp - 88 Mirianath (ca. 40.000 cp) traveling and vessels Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price Ferry, mile 8 cp (64 cp for a Horseman) Coach, mile 5 cp Small wain, 8 ft 500 cp Boat, small, 10 ft 160 cp Boat, medium, 20 ft 1000 cp Boat, large, 30 ft 5000 cp ship, cog 2.500.000 cp ranged weapons Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Crossbow 100 cp Composite bow 80 cp Longbow 70 cp Shortbow 40 cp Sling 4 cp Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Arrows 50 cp (per dozen) Bolts 80 cp (per dozen) Blades Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Dagger, Long knife 140 cp Broadsword 2000 cp Longsword 3000 cp Short Sword 700 cp Scimitar 2000 cp Two-handed sword 1500 cp blunt weapons and pole-arms Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO estimated Price Bola 150 cp Battle-axe, one handed 400 cp Battle-axe, two handed 800 cp Club 150 cp Halberd / Poleaxe 400 cp Lance 200 cp Mace 300 Morning star 400 cp Quarterstaff 16 cp Spear 300 cp Javelin 400 War-Flail 500 cp War-hammer 350 cp Net, Combat 70 sp Whip 20 cp Equipment |- Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price |- Quiver 12 cp scabbard, shortblade 70 cp scabbard, longblade/two handed 120 cp Weapon Belt 60 cp Pack, no frame 50 cp back frame 80 cp bag 6 cp rope (50 ft) 10 cp rope (160 ft) 30 cp rope (50 ft), excellent 40 cp skis 60 cp bow drill 30 cp picklock 30 cp candle (1lb) 8 cp torch 2 cp lantern, metal 16 cp oil flask 15 cp stitching-awl 4 cp yarn 23 cp flintstone/Cinder 4 cp clamps/Rods 20 cp pole/Picket 1 cp waterskin/Goatskin/Wineskin 10 cp duvet (Wool) 30 cp canvas (5ft x 8 ft) 15 cp large tent (4 persons)) 100 cp small tent (2 persons) 70 cp Armour |- Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price |- arm braces, leather (Bracer/arm-guard) 20 cp arm braces, metal (Vambrace/Forearm Guards) 40 cp leg armour, leather 60 cp leg armour, metal (Poleyn/Greave) 200 cp leather armour 100 cp studded leather (Brigandine) 300 cp chain-mail (Hauberk) 2000 cp plate-mail 1600 cp helm, leather (Cap) 70 cp helm, metal 160 cp shield, normal 250 cp Clothes Item MERP LOTR RPG LOTRO Estimated Price Belt 40 cp Sandals 12 cp Boots, normal, fine leather 40 cp Boots, normal, rigid leather 60 Boots, high, fine leather 100 cp Cap, simple 12 cp Cap, fine 60 cp Gloves, soft 90 cp Gloves, rigid 60 cp Shirt/Tunic 40 cp tabard 120 cp Jacket, simple 40 cp Jacket, fur-lined 120 cp Trousers 10 cp Dress, simple 15 cp Dress, fine 120 cp Cloak, simple 20 cp Cloak, fur-lined 300 cp mantle 90 cp Converting prices The only actual price known from Middle-Earth is the price for a Pony in Breeland which was 3 silverpennies, so the value of a Pony/light Horse is generally a good aid to orientation for converting real-world to Middle-Earth prices.According to the History of Middle-Earth in Gondor a Tharni was a Silverfarthing, worth the fourth part of a Castar or Canath, a canath on the other hand was the fourth part of a Goldcoin known as the Mirian. references *List of price of medieval items *Medieval Economics *List of prices of medieval items *prices in ancient Rome Category:Artefacts